


Rock Hard for Medusa

by Smut_and_Butt



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Fellatio, Female Characters, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Medusa - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-human, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Reverse cowgirl position, Sensation Play, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Slave, Snakes, Tantric, Testicle play, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, Woman on Top, clitoral stimulation, excessive cum, female orgasm, lips that grip, shackles, vaginal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_and_Butt/pseuds/Smut_and_Butt
Summary: Imprisoned by the cursed gorgon Medusa, a soldier is reluctant prey for her sexual appetite. (Complete version)





	Rock Hard for Medusa

“You’re finally awake, soldier? You’ve made a grave mistake in coming here.”

The soldier awoke, seemingly blind. His arms and legs were shackled, and from the feel of the cold stone on his back he knew he never left the cavern. He tried to speak, but his tongue was stiff in his mouth. The raspy, feminine voice continued addressing him as he struggled to focus.

“Let me introduce myself.” Deliberate footsteps echoed through the cavern tunnel as she paced towards him in a meandering zigzag. Chained and without sight, the soldier’s senses were more finely attuned; he could feel the size and weight of the woman approaching him, carried on the sound of footsteps in the air.

“Although, you must already know who I am?”

More pacing. She was approaching him, albeit slowly with cautious precision.

“You and your men infiltrated my home.” Her words flicked out of her mouth, testing him, judging his presence as his metal restraints clacked dully as his body shifted.

“You attacked me. I was once a maiden, highly sought after. Mortals and gods alike could not find restraint in my presence. They _did_ not use restraint. I was cursed by the goddess Athena, and now men like you hunt me down for your own selfish needs.”

The woman had made her way to the soldier now, and was standing defiantly in front of him. Still blind, he could tell she was taller than him, and spoke down on him, her head tilted back. Clearly she was no demure thing, no item of conquest to be collected.

“My name is Medusa. I killed your men, turned them to stone and shattered them where they stood. But I have use of you yet, soldier.”

The soldier felt a cool touch on his face—not cold or wet, simply cool like the first kiss of the evening breeze in the hot afternoon. Against his warm skin, the touch was refreshing; bumps rose on his cheek in response to the sensation.

“It’s difficult to tell from just a glance, isn’t it? Going into battle with your manhood openly displayed has offered our fellow Grecians many advantages on the field. But we both know that the true measure of a man is reserved for other forms of combat. Some have yet to blossom and swell, while the girth of other soldiers proudly hangs from their loins.

You are among the latter.” Medusa shifted her touch from the soldier’s face, trailing a firm fingernail down. He felt the scrape as it trailed along his neck, down his chest between his pectorals, down his abdomen, gliding around his navel, tracing the muscular “V” where his stomach and groin combined, down along the side of his testicles where she flicked his limp penis. Despite the lack of arousal, the simple flick produced a noticeable swing.

Unable to speak, the soldier’s sole reply was a shocked gasp. The throaty moan escaped his lips before his composure had the chance to resurface. This was a man unaccustomed to the scenario. It was usually he who rose triumphant. It was he that chose the spoils of victory. Yet in this cave, he found himself at the mercy of his oppressor.

Medusa smiled. He knew this from the coy tone in her speech, “You must be thinking, ‘How did this happen? My men were all turned to stone, but not I?’” She gripped his face again, tilting his head to the side with strength that surpassed mortal standards. Did you think the goddess only saw fit to curse me with this wicked gaze? No, dear boy, while my look can turn men to stone, my venom can soften them. I must feed my appetites, after all.”

Medusa inched her face closer, and the soldier felt breath on his face as her open mouth moved to his. A new sensation made him gasp: a wet tongue curved along the underside of his chin, up along his jawline, over the plump surface of his lower lip, stopping to flick the edge of his mouth before retreating.

He knew now that Medusa was not only cursed with hair of serpents, but with a serpentine form as well. The tongue that had caressed his face a moment ago was a mite thinner than a humans, but at least three times as long, forked at the tip.

“How is your tongue feeling, boy?” Medusa took in the corner of his lip between her teeth—sharp fangs drew delicate beads of blood as they bit into the soft tissue. Another quick gasp of pain from the soldier, and Medusa released his lip from her bite.

The stiffness in the soldier’s mouth and tongue began to fade, and he soon regained control of these faculties.

“Foul creature! Face me in combat! I demand the right to a warrior’s justice, same as my men!”

She laughed in reply, “You charge into my home without notice, attempting to catch me by surprise and murder me in cold blood, and you still have the gall to consider your cowardice befitting a warrior? No,” she bit him again, fangs sinking deep into the thick muscular flesh of his sculpted shoulder. “No, it will be you that feels the extent of my cold-bloodedness.”

“Again, fool soldier, remember that my sight will turn men to stone. My venom will soften. But what of my precious companions? What power hath my serpents to offer?” She nuzzled her face against him as he fought in vain to overpower her affectatious touch. He stopped cold when he heard them awaken. Dozens of snakes began to move, scales rustling together, hisses punctuating the stillness of the cavern. Sightless, he felt the gaze of the snakes. A cold sweat began to drip along his forehead and chest, solitary beads of apprehension rolling willfully down his face and body.

After a seemingly endless moment of silent apprehension, the first snake launched forward, striking him firmly on the mouth, just above his upper lip. In less than a minute, his mouth and tongue had become stiff and unresponsive once more.

“I’ve always preferred the strong and silent type, myself” Medusa grabbed the soldier at the hip with one hand, thumb at his waist and fingers at the small of his back, gratefully savoring the firmness of his muscular “love handles.” Her other hand reached for his chest. Her open palm was touching one half of his chest, the flat of the palm over his nipple.

The soldier moaned in a mix of consternation and satisfaction as Medusa rubbed his skin.

“Here is a little secret about me, soldier: I am no longer human, not since my curse. Cold blood flows through my veins, so I must keep my cavern lit in the nighttime. I have torches and candles, stolen from merchants that foolishly venture too close to my lair. In the daylight, I sun myself under Helios’s golden chariot. Aside from that..” Medusa paused, pressing her chest against the soldier. He felt the soft resistance of her modest breasts as they introduced themselves to him. Her nipples were firm, and they found position between his chest and hers the way the fingertips of a lover press down on their love.

“Aside from that,” she continued, “I find my warmth from whatever warm thing I find.” She licked at his neck again, quickly at first, flicking the impossibly delicate tips of her forked tongue over his skin, sardonically whipping him. Her lips, pressed against the skin of his neck. They pressed down, lips moving outward ever so slightly, expanding the sensual circle of her kiss. He felt the tickling grace as she sucked, his neck pulsing in reflex to her touch. A passing observation fluttered through his mind: ‘ _no fangs?_ ’

Teeth, human teeth, bit at his neck. “I am serpent-like, soldier. My tongue is long and sharp. My body is cool and flexible. My fangs are mine to command, and I will only bite when I see fit to use them.” She was perceptive. The tantalizing provocation continued, as her tongue coiled along the side of the soldier’s neck, finding its way around the neck to the other side. She licked him, the gentle touch of her wet tongue sending instinctual shivers through the soldier’s body.

“I prefer to blindfold my prey, when I find the need to satisfy appetites of this nature. I find it produces a stiffness with greater authenticity than my serpents can manufacture. The pleasure is so.. hmm…” trailing off, Medusa led one of her hands down to the soldiers genitals, cradling his testicles in her palm, slowly and gracefully fondling them while she continued to suck at his neck.

Blood rushed into the soldier’s cock, filling it gradually, causing it to rise between his legs towards his captor. Medusa looked downward with satisfied bemusement at the stiffening dick, “My soldier, it seems you are preparing for a battle of a different nature!” Laughter; her hand shifted focus to his penis, rubbing the shaft, migrating back and forth from tip to base. “It would seem I’ve picked the best prey, look how much you’ve grown! And you already had quite a head start over the rest of your men.”

The soldier was growing weaker, his knees trembled and he fought to stay standing as his enormous cock continued swelling. Medusa could no longer grip it entirely with one hand; it looked more like a forearm than a simple penis at this point.

“My poor little soldier, you’re so weary and this battle has just begun.” The soldier felt fingers on his head, and he realized he’d been blindfolded. There was but an instant of realization between the sensation of the cloth being pulled up past his eyes, and the shock of Medusa’s gaze on him, turning him instantly to stone, erection and all.

 

***

Dreamless, sleepless, the soldier could not tell if he had been stone for moments or days. He came to more quickly this time, perhaps becoming more accustomed to Medusa’s power. He found himself flat on his back, blindfolded again. His position was obvious, as he felt warm stone underneath his body, and the weight of gravity indicating the decumbent position in which he was lain, his cock still fully erect and curved vertically in the air.

“We shouldn’t waste any time, soldier. I want you while you’re still fresh and ready for battle.” Medusa was close to him again.

Suddenly, a blip of searing pain pierced the soldier’s mind. Another, an acute sensation of burning along his neck—brief, wet agony before the fiery heat became soft, warm pleasure. Medusa was standing above the soldier, feet on either side of his torso, dripping the wax of a candle onto his body.

Drop after drop, she carefully dosed the soldier with a trail of erotic pain, starting at his neck. With each drop, the soldier’s body stiffened under the feverish kiss of the wax, his cock twitching and flicking in the air from the teasing.

A drop on the neck, just under his jaws… he grunted and tensed.

Another drop on the other side of his neck, near the collarbones.. the pain was sharper, but still dull by comparison. The soldier moaned.

A drop in the center of the chest.. barely noticeable on the trail of torment. His breathing was becoming more rapid as he contemplated where every new drop would fall.

A pause, this time it was a foot on his chest. Medusa’s foot was warm now; the tip of her big toe rubbed at his nipple, teasing it up to a more proper salute.

“Uh oh, soldier. It looks like there’s a little too much wax in this candle…”

Sheer agony as a stream of wax dribbled onto one nipple, completely covering it before centering itself over the other. He bit the bottom of his lip while breathing rapidly, chest heaving as one nipple felt as if on fire. The other nipple was no more fortunate as drop after trop slowly fell from the candle’s chalice, torturing him with asynchronous needles of delight. It was impossible to concentrate on the varying sensations and degrees of heat on his body.

“There, there. You’re all mine, soldier. You’ll have your reward soon.” Medusa had leaned in a position where she could grab his cock behind her and rub his bulbous tip against her pussy. The soldier filled the cavern with earnest moans of delight at the warmth and wetness of her vagina as it kissed the tip of his cock.

“Are you going to behave for me?”

“Mmmmm”

“Why don’t we make the most of this time?” Medusa laid herself flat against the soldier, positing her head close to his. She kissed at his cheek, sucked at his ears, licked at his lips, all the while her breasts were pressed against him once more, and her thighs were warm and supple around his penis. The tip was still visible, barely protruding from between her legs as she continued caressing his face with soft affirmations.

She bit his lips again with her fangs. He regained control of his mouth. She let out a warm breath close to his ear, close enough to be felt, but distant enough to avoid the pain of the exhale.

Medusa rolled off of him, repositioning herself in the process. Her pussy was dangling above the soldier’s mouth; she was marveling at the phallic trophy now in front of her.

“Soldier,”

“Yes, Medusa?”

“You may not know this, but when I was cursed, the finest hairs on my body turned to scales.” She brushed the back of her hand along the soldier’s shaft, and the scales were warm and pleasant like silk linen hanging in the sun. A bead of crystal clear dew formed at the tip of his dick but for an instant.

The pure juice continued to flow out, running down the length of his cock in response to the velvety smooth touch. Medusa leaned forward, licking her tongue completely around the base of his penis, pulling the circular form upwards, a firm ring collecting the savory fluid as she went. Reaching the tip, her tongue was coated in it, and she brought her tongue back into her mouth to swallow it all up.

“By the same token, my scales are rough when rubbed just like so—“ there was a sandy scratch on the soldier’s testicles as her scaly skin scraped the folds and casually tugged the hairs of his pouch. The soldier’s groin involuntarily tightened, his butt clenched, his dick stiffened and posed itself even more erectly.

“That’s what happened to the finer hairs on my body. The thicker areas of hair became my serpents, which one can surmise is not exclusive to my head.”

A dozen warm, delicate heads began pressing themselves on the soldier’s face and chin and neck, as the pubic serpents descended to greet the man who would be giving their master pleasure.

Medusa lowered her hips. The serpents teased the soldier, some continuing to stroke his neck while others flicked at his lips, opening them to meet Medusa’s pussy. She rested herself just above him, giving him capacity to lean forward and feast on the intimate meal provided, without risk of suffocation or damage to her precious serpents. She began focusing on the sturdy task before her while the soldier began his own advance.

Mouth watering, the soldier relished his newly regained sight. Wavy folds of skin were peeled slightly aside, nestled in between the fleshy, plump lips that were now begging for a kiss, and he lifted his head to fulfill this request. His bottom lip met the crested hood of her clitoris, flatly brushing past his as his lips closed in the first motion of the tender touch. The top lip meandered along her scenic canyon, pulling down and back against the inner labia, introducing his mouth to her most sensitive skin. The wavy curtains gracefully danced past his lip as it continued its kiss downward, meeting the bottom lip somewhere in the center of Medusa’s pussy, just above the entrance.

He continued this motion, mouth open, pressing his lips against the outermost areas of her, kissing his lips together, breathing heavily with poorly restrained gasps that felt warm and intimate, like the sensation of a kitchen with fresh bread rising in the oven. Familiar and exciting, the soldier treasured every sensation as his lips became familiar with her.

As Medusa steeled her resolve, facing the enormous cock in front of her, she faded in and out of sexual bliss. The room seemed to fade away with each of the soldier’s lingual introductions.. as he pulled her lips with the suction of his kisses, the light chill of the cavern was pulled away into exquisite blushing warmth. As the stubble of his chin scraped against her crotch and clit, electric shocks coursed out of her, flowing instantly into every extremity. Toes curled, her grip on his dick tightened, her tongue stiffened and drool ran down the side of her mouth.

She was hungry, starved for this encounter. With the soldier’s face buried between her legs, she began stroking his cock with both hands, milking it with a firm and familiar touch. Her body began to move in rhythm with the soldier’s foreplay, pushing her hips backwards to meet his face. Her chest and stomach danced upwards and downwards as she caressed his dick. Mouth agape, her tongue slid out of her mouth, tracing circles along the tip of his penis while she worked.

The snakelike tongue alternated strategies: it flicked back and forth over the tip of the dick, the forked end teasing either side of the opening to the soldier’s penis. It wound itself around the underside of the head, rubbing the frenulum and stimulating the fleshy mushroom-capped ridge. The soldier’s cock grew redder, as blood continued rushing in, greedy for more. The tongue licked up and down the shaft with long, deliberate motions. It curled around the tip, reaching up from the underside, finding its way through the valley between the curved edges to lick at the tip from below, the way an arm finds its way between a pair of breasts to stroke a neck, as one person holds the other from behind.

The soldier found himself huffing and struggling for breath at the intricate, tantric bliss he was receiving. Heart pounding, his arms and legs pulled at the shackles restraining him, unable to move, unable to grip at the ass bobbing up and down in front of him, unable to delicately dip his fingertips into her warm pussy, like one dips their hand in the bath to check the water. Had the cave been colder, bursts of steamy breath would have been puffing out of his mouth, symbols of the fire being stoked in his engine. It was agony, completely at her disposal, unable to see past the crotch directly in his face, unable to move or take all that he wanted right then and there. The waiting was tortuous; the pleasure was heavenly.

Spurred on by Medusa’s talented work, the soldier was no longer content to kiss at her pussy. He sucked up one side of her inner labia between his lips, tugging it into his mouth, stretching it and licking it directly. He turned his head sideways, bringing his lips parallel to hers. His tongue ravenously lapped at her pussy, travelling along the crease where her inner and outer lips met, tasting every inch of her, covering her pussy with his warmth and wetness. Medusa moaned in pleasure, nearly doubling over in surprise when his tongue met her clitoris – “Oh!”

The soldier’s fervent performance continued as Medusa prepared to take his cock in her mouth. She pulled back on the mighty appendage, like one would pull the lever to a castle drawbridge. Her fangs were securely retracted; she began putting it into her mouth slowly, beginning by kissing its tip directly, slowly opening her mouth. The process was deliberate, delicate, confidant… every inch of the soldier’s cock was sliding past her lips, then her tongue, all the way into her throat. Had she been a mere mortal woman, there would be no possible option to take this cock past the tip, simply on account of its thickness.

If Medusa was still in a mood to humor the soldier with further explanations, she might have said something like “In this serpentine body, I can dislocate my jaws like any snake, allowing me to consume any prey I desire.” But her mouth was full and she was hungry.

Medusa’s neck had doubled in size by the time she had taken his enormous cock all the way into her mouth. Hot breath on the soldier’s balls confirmed what he already knew: this was the first woman to ever take his dick completely into herself. Tears welled up in his eyes; this bliss was greater than any he’d known before. His act of cunnilingus had become a prayer of worship; he gave himself completely to his new master.

Medusa slowly began pulling her head back, caressing the soldier’s dick in her throat. Her tongue crept from between her lips, licking his testicles while she sucked on him. Inside her mouth, the tongue undulated horizontally, winding back and forth against his cock like a snake glides across desert sands. His cock pulsed within her—they were both ready to continue.

A long, satisfied ‘ _mmmmmm_ ’ escaped Medusa’s lips as she pulled her head all the way up and off the soldier’s penis. “Close your eyes,” she commanded, lifting herself off from the soldier when he acknowledged this instruction. With the blindfold back on, Medusa was now poised above his cock.

She began squatting down, slowing when his dick met her vulva. She took his penis in one hand, spreading herself with the other, rubbing his tip up and down between her lips, spreading his dewy anticipation all over her entrance, mingling his excitement with her own creamy eagerness. “I will make room for you.”

There were many sharp gasps as she struggled to fit his cock inside of her. The tip alone was as wide as the area between her thighs, and it would only get thicker before it got easier. She pressed on, forcing herself down, inch by inch, by inch, her body screaming in misery and euphoria. Medusa could barely breath, gasping and moaning while the soldier’s head and back arched in pleasure as she swallowed him up. Finally, they were hip to hip, her pussy wide and blushing from the girth of his dick. “I trained myself on you while you were frozen in stone. I took your cock, stiff and unmoving, stretching myself days at a time, preparing myself for this, soldier.”

She leaned forward on him, hands on his chest. His cock stretched her canal further as it resisted the angle. It twitched inside her, announcing his pulse in the most intimate fashion. She began.

Hips moved forward ever so slowly, leisurely pulling herself off of his cock slightly. The skin of her pussy nearest her entrance dragged along his shaft, struggling to grip him any less tightly. A pained “ohhh” was met with further moans as she moved her hips back down, stuffing herself full of his cock again. The tip had long since introduced itself to her cervix, pushing the rigid opening further up inside of her.

The sensation was otherworldly to the soldier: one can imagine the feeling of sticking an arm into hot bathwater. But imagine, as hot and warm as the water can completely envelop you, Medusa’s pussy was warmer still, and gripped infinitely more tightly. Here, in this exclusive arena, blood was as close to the surface as possible. Medusa felt the soldier was part of her, and she a part of him. The orgasmic sensation was as acute as any sense of smell, or sight, or touch. They knew each other with the surety that one knows the thoughts in their own head.

They operated in tandem; he clenched as she moved down on him, stiffening his cock for her. Their breathing synchronized, their bodies melted into one another. His dick filled her completely, pressing her inner ridges flatter; his veins and cylindrical muscular edges rubbed across her every surface.

She pulled herself forward again, far enough to fully remove his cock from inside her. Reaching down to stroke herself momentarily, Medusa was pleased to discover she could easily fit her entire hand inside the gaping entrance to her pussy.

Squatting above him once more, Medusa took his cock without leaning forward. She began pumping her hips up and down with this squatting motion, utilizing only the top half of the soldier’s dick.

She used his cock like a piston, rapidly pumping the tip up deep inside her and back down, where the plump edges of his head would barely peek out from the lips of her pussy.

Over and over, she continued battling this enormous cock, rubbing her clit with her fingertips as the palm of her hand pressed against her _mons pubis_. The external pressure of her palm was naturally complemented by the soldier’s supernatural girth, filling her internally. She could feel the motion of the soldier’s cock under her palm as she used the combination of these two pressures to stimulate her most sensitive inner region while masterfully rubbing her clitoris.

Her breathing became faster, she began rubbing more intently and with greater focus. She moaned, louder and louder and with increasing frequency as her vagina tightened, clenching around the soldier’s pulsing cock, ready to climax.

Medusa screamed out in pleasure as an overwhelming ecstasy overtook her senses, as instantaneous as a bolt of lightning and as deafening as floating in the middle of a thundercloud. Her legs lost their strength, she slid down along the soldier’s cock once more, increasing the sensation exponentially. Her arms and breasts and thighs and soft cheeks were numb as she twitched with his dick inside of her, unable to move or think or breathe, as if she was being electrocuted.

The pleasure threatened to fade, so Medusa began pumping her hips again, filling herself with bliss as her body struggled to keep up. The soldier announced his own intentions to cum for her, but she was not yet finished.

The delicate serpents that had once been Medusa’s pubic hair playfully bit the base of the soldier’s crotch, just above his cock. He felt his dick becoming stiff and unresponsive, unable to ejaculate. The pleasure continued to mount as she stroked him with her pussy.

Medusa instructed the soldier to close his eyes once more, and she removed the blindfold again. When he was able to open his eyes, he saw Medusa’s pale asscheeks as she was bending over his cock again, ready to take it from behind.

Already eager to cum, the boiling sensation of an orgasm was filling the soldier’s mind like helium in a balloon. Staring as Medusa’s ass as it shook with the force of her motion was driving him wild. He begged her to cum, he couldn’t wait! She laughed and denied him the right, pumping her pussy full of his cock so she could continue to cum again and again.

Minutes passed as Medusa fucked herself with the soldier’s stiffened cock, screaming in delight. The soldier was on the verge of losing consciousness from the pleasure of this denied orgasm. His head was arched back, his eyes were squinted closed and a pained expression on his face declared his failing strength. Unable to focus or even open his eyes, Medusa safely rotated 180 degrees on his cock, where she leaned forward and bit him, injecting her venom.

It did not take long for the softening venom to reach the soldier’s cock. Finally able to cum, the soldier shouted a gruff, echoing moan as semen began pumping out of his dick directly into Medusa.

It shot from his tip right past her cervical opening, gushing inside her and filling her up in an instant. Cum continued to burst forth from his dick like a geyser, rushing between his cock and her pussy until it sprayed out of her. It burst out, splattering on the soldier’s crotch and all over the ground, puddling up around the two of them. The musky smell filled the cavern as it gradually stopped spilling out.

Medusa lifted herself off the soldier, until his dick was finally all the way out. It swung back and forth, upright in the air, losing its power. Cum was running down Medusa’s leg, trickling into the puddle on the floor. The soldier had lost consciousness. Medusa licked the cum off her hand and off the soldier’s dick as it began to droop. With a satisfied smile, she left to retrieve a meal for them both to share in preparation for the next affair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment to let me know what you enjoyed and what you hope to see in future stories! All comments are personally moderated, so you can also indicate if you don't want me to allow the comment to be visible.


End file.
